


Фаворит смерти

by alex_primary



Series: Осколки души Ивора [1]
Category: Heroes of Might and Magic (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Gen, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_primary/pseuds/alex_primary
Summary: «Он знал, как убивать. Ему нравилось убивать, и потому он частенько первым рвался в бой, всякий раз заигрывая со смертью, а она, в свою очередь, всякий раз прощала ему эту дерзость»
Series: Осколки души Ивора [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654402
Kudos: 1





	Фаворит смерти

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voidvcat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=voidvcat).



Задолго до пришествия криган Эрафия и АвЛи сотворили свой собственный ад. Пограничье полыхало ненавистью и захлебывалось алым, земля была настолько влажна от крови раненых и павших, что не могла вобрать в себя еще больше, и рассвирепевшие эрафийцы и авлийцы месили ногами побагровевшую грязь, втаптывали в нее трупы своих и чужих и, в последний раз вскрикнув в агонии, падали один за другим на сраженных собратьев.

Никто не имел права алчно вгрызаться в лес и уничтожать бесчисленные деревья невероятной ценности в угоду собственным желаниям — так считал всякий эльф, так считал и превосходный стрелок, выходец из древнего уважаемого рода Ивор. «Чужакам здесь не рады, — многократно повторял он, и всякий раз его губы на краткий миг вытягивались в длинную, тонкую, чуть неровную нить, — особенно если в их руках поблескивают топоры. На всякий вражеский топор у нас найдутся десятки стрел и острых кинжалов. Живым не уйдет никто!»

Он почти бесшумно передвигался под зелеными кронами, аккуратно ступал по массивным ветвям в поисках лучшего места для внезапной атаки, но не упускал возможности напасть, когда внизу показывались эрафийцы, даже если позиция была неидеальной и опасной для него самого. Сражение казалось ему искусством. Ему нравилось замирать на мгновение, одним резким движением выхватывать алчущую до чужой жизни белооперенную стрелу, брать поудобнее Золотой лук, натягивать тетиву, изготовленную из гривы единорога, чувствуя ее приятное сопротивление, сравнимое с игривым неподчинением на любовном ложе, и отпускать на волю хищное остроконечное древко, точно в цель — он всегда знал, куда бить, и никогда не ошибался. В ходе затяжной войны ему удалось хорошо изучить броню врага и ее слабые места. Он знал, как убивать. Ему нравилось убивать, и потому он частенько первым рвался в бой, всякий раз заигрывая со смертью, а она, в свою очередь, всякий раз прощала ему эту дерзость.

Угрожающий свист стрелы — белооперенное древко влетело в прорезь шлема крестоносца и впилось ему в глаз. Эрафиец так завизжал от боли, что уронил меч, а его собратья засуетились в попытках понять, откуда был произведен выстрел, но Ивор, вдоволь напитавшийся агонией врага и насладившийся видом крови, окропившей часть вражеского доспеха, уже переместился и вновь атаковал — заголосил бы еще один человек, но он захлебнулся своей кровью, приглушенно захрипел и инстинктивно вцепился в стрелу, пробившую его шею насквозь. Губы эльфа непроизвольно хищно скривились, а по телу пробежала приятная дрожь — в бою он не раз чувствовал возбуждение, но отличное от любовного: упоение сражением для него было острее сладости соития, и он всегда выбирал битву — именно в ней он был главным, он, а не кто-либо еще. Именно в ней можно было думать только о себе, а не о ком-то другом. Именно в ней можно было оставаться самим собой, пусть и таким непохожим на собратьев.

Выстрел — и, вскрикнув, рухнул на землю рыцарь, орошая ее алыми брызгами, еще выстрел — и замертво упал неудачливый эрафийский лучник, заплакав кровавыми слезами, снова выстрел — и хищная стрела, пробив кадык алебардщику, пригвоздила его к стволу дерева так, что он стал похож на идола, замершего, окаменевшего. Ивор не видел, как струится кровь из вражеских смертельных ран, но смотрел, как окрашиваются красным их одежды, доспехи и плоть, и знал, что вместе с багряным цветом из них стремительно утекает жизнь. Его пытались достать арбалетными болтами и магией, но он слишком быстро передвигался под прикрытием зеленых крон, вовремя успевал покинуть насиженное место и довольно ловко расправлялся с вражеским отрядом, предпочитая бить фанатиков точно в сердце — как глупо с их стороны было носить только монашескую робу, ведь магия не всесильна против острых и молниеносных стрел в лесах АвЛи. И Ивор это знал. И Ивор убивал. И Ивор упивался. Упивался до тех пор, пока у него не опустел колчан за плечами. 

Он в последний раз бросил довольный взгляд на трупы эрафийцев — тонкая работа, такую только в Школе войны у наставников можно увидеть! — и устремился вглубь леса. Он бежал по ветвям, ловко перепрыгивая с одной на другую, и чувствовал себя единым целым с ветром, разносящим далеко-далеко острый аромат смерти: запахи металла, разлагающейся плоти, гари и крови. Услышав редкие взмахи крыльев, Ивор насторожился, поднялся повыше и замер. Позади него летел грифон. Зверюга аккуратно лавировала между препятствиями и ворочала оперенной шеей, точно принюхивалась к чему-то. Она явно знала, что он где-то прячется, и пыталась уловить, где именно. Уличив момент и просчитав движения грифона, Ивор спрыгнул, приземлился точно на него и крепко вцепился в его загривок. Зверюга дернулась, закрутила головой, хищно заклацала клювом в тщетных попытках достать нежданного ездока и, потерпев неудачу, взмыла над лесом, лихо понеслась, время от времени то резко поворачивая, то падая камнем вниз, то вновь набирая высоту и норовя сбросить эльфа. Ивор держался — даром, что ли, приучили с детства объезжать диких пегасов? Ветер, сорвав с него капюшон, завывал в ушах и нещадно трепал его длинные рыжие волосы.

Грифон пронзительно закричал, и невдалеке показалось несколько его крылатых собратьев. Сражаться с ними в воздухе было безумием. Недолго думая, Ивор выхватил кинжал и безжалостно всадил его в спину грифона. Тот заголосил от острой боли, быстро захлопал крыльями и завис на месте. Эльф, крепче вцепившись одной рукой в грифона, а второй изо всех сил сжав рукоять кинжала, начал его медленно поворачивать. Зверь страшно кричал и дергался, кровь струилась из раны и из-за резких движений иной раз вырывалась небольшим фонтанчиком, стекала по перьям, окрашивая их в ярко-алый цвет. Ивор продолжил пытку, но с большим нажимом, еще сильнее разрывая плоть грифона. Зверь кинулся вниз. Он вновь пытался сбросить эльфа, пусть и менее охотно — всякое излишнее движение лишь усиливало снедающую его боль. Когда грифон приблизился к земле, Ивор осторожно прополз вперед, крепче сжал ногами его бока, наклонился, отточенным движением выхватил второй кинжал и с размаху всадил его в покрытую перьями шею, после чего с силой потянул на себя и перерезал крупную артерию, изрядно замарав свои руки в липкой теплой крови. Грифон проклокотал в последний раз и рухнул в грязь. По счастью, эльф очутился на поле брани, где без труда отыскал стрелы и расправился с пернатыми преследователями.

Побродив по месту жестокого сражения, Ивор до предела заполнил свой колчан — ему приходилось ступать прямо по обезображенным трупам, силясь на них не поскользнуться, — и хотел было вновь отправиться в гущу боя, но за разрушенной баллистой заметил едва уловимое движение. Там рядом с расщепленным колесом истекала кровью израненная эрафийка из священников, которая, вероятно, поддерживала себя какое-то время при помощи магии, пока мана окончательно не иссякла — полностью исцелиться она уже не могла. Она с ужасом смотрела в пронзительные янтарные глаза Ивора, тело и облачение которого местами было покрыто или свежими алыми пятнами, или бурой коркой, а волосы были небрежно всклокочены, точно он был не эльфом, а варваром, и начала всхлипывать и что-то причитать, когда он выхватил стрелу, положил на лук и нацелил на нее.

— Чужакам здесь не рады, — сказал Ивор, и отпущенная на волю стрела со свистом вошла точно в ее сердце, — но свой ли, чужой ли — всякий достоин умереть без лишних мучений, а ты и так изрядно настрадалась среди распростертых тел соратников, без шанса на спасение. Это наша земля. Это наш лес. Мы никому не позволим здесь хозяйничать.

Ивор смог сказать правду лишь тогда, когда она умерла. Он не хотел, чтобы это внезапное сострадание заметила даже та, чья жизнь подходила к концу. Ведь он нес смерть, словно возлюбленную, но не на руках, а на наконечниках своих стрел и на острие своих кинжалов. Он был ее фаворитом.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Посвящается voidvcat.
> 
> Вечно и всегда благодарю Нину Юдину за вычитку текста и внесенные правки.
> 
> Написано для команды WTF Might and Magic 2017, принявшей участие в Баттле 2017 года.
> 
> Фанфик навеян артом voidvcat «Тебе здесь не рады, чужак» (http://storage7.static.itmages.ru/i/17/0122/h_1485113495_6670412_db05de8058.jpg).


End file.
